Not a kids game: Minecraft
'''Not a kids game: Minecraft '''is an episode of Not a kids game made by Cajansoar. The video is about the 2009 Mojang video game, Minecraft not being for kids. The video shows various chaotic things happening in Minecraft. Patrick Star is played by Your Local Theorist, in this video. After Patrick turns off the lamp at Steve's Ranch, a moth gets sad and says "Lamp". This is the last time the moth is seen a Cajansoar video. Plot The video begins at "Steve's Ranch". Steve goes and plants a flower, however, Patrick Star walks over and breaks the flower. It then shows the "Not a kids game: Minecraft" title card. Patrick and Steve are at a barn during a storm. A lightning strike hits the barn, and the building catches on fire. The two start screaming and begin freaking out, as the fire begins to spread. Then Steve starts trying to save the horses inside the barn, one of the horses is fine, however the other horse is on fire. It then cuts to Steve surrounded by fire, and then Steve kills a pig. It then cuts to a sign that says "Jump Off Peak! (Dont Jump)". Steve then jumps off the peak. It then cuts to Steve breaking a building that says "Dont Grief pls" on the front of it. It then shows Steve throwing diamonds into lava. It then shows Steve on a mountain, and he reads a sign saying "Press For Free Diamonds", he pulls the lever, and it activates a piston that pushs him off the cliff. It then cuts to Patrick cutting down a tree, and Steve runs up to him, and punches him into lava, and watches Patrick burn to death. It then shows people spamming in the in-game chat. It then shows Patrick drowning Steve in a machine. It then shows a place on fire, with gunshots being heard in the background. This area is presumably a war zone. A horse can be seen riding through the war zone on fire. It then shows Steve and Patrick staring at each other, after seeing a sign that says "DO NOT BREAK!". Steve then begins nodding "no" and Patrick begins nodding "yes". Patrick then breaks the gravel, causing the gravel to collapse, and the gravel presumably suffocates both Patrick and Steve. It then cuts back to Patrick drowning Steve, this time you see Steve die. You then see Patrick ice fishing with Steve watching, and Steve punches him into the hole, causing Patrick to drown to death. You then see Patrick sneak up to Steve's Ranch and turn off a lamp, Steve sees this and gets angry, so he starts chasing after Patrick. A moth then gets sad and says "Lamp". The video then ends. Description "This game can be cruel and sometimes sad, but we seem to make the best of Minecraft... this video shows how bad Minecraft truly is... This is a meme about Minecraft and how it is not a kids game... Enjoy!" Category:Memes Category:Minecraft Videos Category:Videos Category:Not a Kids Game